


Leverage Headcanons: Hardison's Nana

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: A collection of headcanons regarding Hardison's foster mother, Nana, and how she reacts to Hardison's new "found family."
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Series: Leverage Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Nana loves all of the crew when she meets them. She knows that they’re Alec’s family now that he’s an adult and she’s thrilled to meet them.

Parker is a little odd with her manners but amusing and sweet. It’s apparent to Nana that she adores her Alec and that he adores her right back. Nana isn’t surprised one bit to hear that she was in the foster system, too. In fact, she is angry that the system failed her like it did so many other kids but it looks like Parker turned out all right. (She’s sure that her son’s had something to do with that. He has always had that effect on people.)

She can see that Eliot is a man with a good heart. Again, she’s seen plenty of different types of people raising her foster kids. There’s trouble behind those eyes to be sure but all she sees from him is his love for his family. It also doesn’t hurt that he calls her “Ma’am" instinctively (the boy was raised right!), helps in the kitchen, and starts cleaning up without being asked.

(She later asks Eliot if Hardison helps out in the kitchen or with the clean up. And then, without waiting for Eliot to answer, she smiles and tells him that she’ll make sure that Hardison helps from now on. And if he doesn’t, Eliot just needs to tell her.)

Nana totally knows what’s going on between Eliot, Hardison, and Parker. Like, she doesn’t need anyone to say anything about it. She can see it in the way they interact with each other.

She knows love when she sees it. True, it’s nothing like what she’s familiar with but what’s important is that they treat her son right. He is happy and that’s all that matters.

Sophie is a bit of a mystery to Nana, She’s sophisticated and worldly and honestly, Nana kind of wonders how her son could have met someone like her. But in any case, it’s clear to Nana that Sophie is close to her son and that she looks out for him. She has a lot of fun chatting her up.

(When Sophie talks to Nana, it’s easy to see where Hardison gets his gregariousness from.)

However, one exception is Nate. It’s not that she treats him differently. She smiles and is polite to him. She urges seconds and another piece of pie, as she does with the others.

But there’s this look that she gives Nate that lets him know damn well knows he’s being judged every second.

Nana reminds Nate of the really strict nuns back in his Boston Catholic elementary school, the type whose gazes would bore holes into your soul, while lightly tapping a wooden ruler against her palm, just waiting for you to fuck up your recitation of the Nicene Creed for the fifth time.

It’s not that the nuns ever said they’ll beat your ass with the ruler. It’s just that you know it’s coming, some way, somehow, so dear child of God, you better behave or else.

It’s an accurate assessment. She’s got the “Don’t Fuck With My Son On My Watch” aura going on whenever Nate’s around. This is not a woman to Be Trifled With.

Nate may be used to manipulating people but Nana is a pro at Not Being Manipulated (tm). Foster children run the gamut of being well adjusted to not and she had the fortitude to raise as many as she could.

And let it not be forgotten that she raised Hardison who, despite being The Softest Heart (tm) of the team, is/was a genius child who could have written over nuclear codes for funsies. And she managed to raise him to be a kind, caring individual, without an ounce of hubris. (A healthy dose of cockiness, he has. But actual hubris he does not.)

This is not a woman that Nate could ever hope to manipulate or charm and she makes sure he knows it.

(Nate knows better than to try. He knows the rest of the crew doesn’t think he knows better. But really, he knows better.)

It seems like others are either oblivious to Nana’s assessment of Nate. In truth, they all are just secretly enjoying the possibility of Nate’s getting his proverbial ass handed to him by a spitfire tiny little old African American woman about a foot shorter than him.

It’s not that Nana doesn’t like Nate. She sees how much Alec loves and respects him and sees him as a father figure. She just Knows His Type (tm) and can see someone capable of manipulating people a mile away. She just wants Nate to know that you Don’t Ever Mess with Her Child on Her Watch or So Help You God She Will Make Hell Rain Upon You.


	2. BONUS: When Nana meets Sterling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord help Sterling if he ever came knocking on Nana's door because the old girl sure as hell isn't gonna give him the time of day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A user on Tumblr commented that they wanted to see what Nana thinks of Sterling. Well, here it is!

Jim Sterling is just one bastard of a thousand faces that Nana’s seen in so many times, in so many forms. This one just happens to be a British dude with an Interpol badge.

And Nana ain’t impressed.

How many times has she been asked by law enforcement about her kids? The answer is: plenty. 

Between Alec and Breanna, Nana has spent many a night learning about those weird-ass, new-fangled computer laws. After all, people in suits have been coming to the door about Alec since the boy was 13 and they have never stopped. 

And Breanna? Well, she took right after Alec. 

Lord help her, these bright young kids of hers were gonna change the world. And that made her prouder than anything else. After all, Nana knows that nothing scares old white people more than a brilliant, young Black mind, and Alec and Breanna were about as brilliant as they came.

But those lawmen? They don’t intimidate Nana. She knows her rights. She knows her babies' rights.

And unless his ass comes there with a warrant, she ain’t got shit to say to Sterling if he’s coming for information on her kids.

Hell, even if there IS a warrant, she still won't cooperate. Anyone wants information on her kids? Um, no. They're not getting her help.

Nor is she one to be charmed, ever. Nuh-uh. She knows an opportunistic manipulator when she sees one. 

Not today, Sterling. Not today.


End file.
